The use of light emitting diodes (LED's) is well known in the art. The technology relating to the manufacture of LED's is continuing to advance resulting in LED's having an increased light output. The use of LED's for lighting is considered desirable since the light output for a given unit of power is substantially greater than other forms of lighting such as incandescent and fluorescent.
One form in which LED's are now manufactured comprises a linear strip of the same. These strips are flexible and can be manufactured to operate on a relatively low voltage. However, the use of such strips of LED's can be problematic in that they need some means for attaching the strip to a substrate.